I Am A Vampire
by AquaBlueMarine
Summary: There are many supernatural creatures in this world. And to say they were only a minor in this world is true. Who thought that Mikan, the happy-go-lucky and bubbly girl can be one of the supernatural creatures? And what if Natsume is Mikan's brother? How their love life will be going? Find out in the story!
1. Prologue

**I Am A Vampire**

Hello everyone! Sorryyy before I finished my first fanfic I have already upload this one.. it's because my idea of this story just keeps spinning around my head, so finally I decided to write it down before the idea make my brain go crazyy..

By the way, this is the prologue of my second fanfic ^^

Please, enjoy =D

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

**Prologue**

The rain pours down heavily in one dark night. A group of dark silhouettes that have dark black eyes and sharp fangs was gathering around one wooden door which is the door to a mansion that was glimmering with soft light even though the night is so dark.

Two of the dark silhouettes start moving towards the wooden door and the other dark silhouettes gave the way for them by forming a line on the both sides. Except for one tall silhouette that was standing on the mid way of the make shift fence. He is standing with a dangerous and powerful aura. And by the way they bow down to him, its looks like he is the leader of the group. He has really dark eyes, there is no doubt that anyone who sees him will cowered in fear.

The leader lifts up one hand above and shouting a no coherent words. But the other silhouette seems to understand it and the two of the dark silhouette began to break the wooden door down.

The wooden door can't stand against the two strong creatures and it break down right after the third pound. The leader shouted some no coherent words again and this time all of the dark silhouettes barge in through the broken wooden door. It's really clear that they didn't try to make the invasion silent, because as soon as they get in the mansion, they started to shout like some hyena charging to its prey.

The mansion which is in a peaceful silent suddenly filled with panic. Screams can be heard everywhere and there were many of the creatures that lived inside the mansion running around. But, the leader didn't even take a glance at the panic creatures' running, he let his minions do the work to get rid of every living creature in this mansion while he was just walking with firm steps to the big double door. He slammed the door open and he started to run to one and only soft pink single door which is located on the east side of the room.

But suddenly he stopped because he cannot see the pink door anymore and because of a dark silhouette which is not one of his minions blocked his way. Right in front of him was a tall man with brownish hair who was staring at him with such an intensity that will make anyone back off but not him.

"Go away, you cannot invade this room," growled the tall man, glaring hard.

The leader smiled viciously, showing his sharp fangs which were glowing on the moonlight that went through the big window beside the soft pink door. "Nothing that I can't do," he said with a low and dark voice.

The brown haired man makes a quick move to his right side, and in no time, there was a long double edges sword in his right hand. The leader moved back a bit, but he just grinned evilly not minding that he will face the man without any weapon. The brown haired man was taken aback, seeing his opponent didn't even get scared a slightest. The leader quickly took the opportunity by lunging forward while letting his claws impaled on the brown haired man flesh.

The brown haired man growled in anger and he swung his sword forward, slashing the left shoulder of the leader, making some black blood ran down to his arm. The leader just grinned again, and this time, he sticks his claws in the man's throat.

The brown haired man eyes widen in hurt and surprise. Slowly, he crumbled down to the ground letting his sword clattering across the room while holding his bleeding neck.

"Don't ever try attack me again." The leader swiftly said, smirking wickedly and he walked past the dying brown haired man. The brown haired man groaned in pain and anger, but he can't do anything as he was weakening with each drop of his blood that came out from his wide and deep wound.

"Thank you very much for entertaining me," said the leader again, his right hand touching his almost healed shoulder wound while his left hand grabbing the handle of the soft pink door.

"Noo, don't!" The brown haired man shouted with the last energy left in his body.

The leader just cackled and opened the door without any mercy, and as soon as he opened the door, a horror scream can be heard throughout the mansion. The leader's lips curved into a smirk when he saw the frightened woman who was holding a bundle of white cloth shrinking in the corner of the room. Her clear green eyes darting in panicked, trying to find an escape.

This time, the leader didn't say anything. He just walked in firm pace to the woman, and grabbed the bundle of white cloth.

"No, please don't hurt my baby!" the woman cried and clawing the face of the leader trying to get back her baby.

The leader hissed in annoyance. He quickly pushed the woman, making the woman slammed her head hard to the wall until it's bleeding profusely, and then he opened the window in the room.

"Nice to see you," said the leader, let out an evil laugh and he jumped out while carrying the woman's baby in his arm.

"My.. baby.." The woman whispered as she loses consciousness because of the head wound.

* * *

As you know, this is my second fanfic, and i really can't rate my story myself hehe. so, can i ask for your opinions? if 5 or more of you guys thinks it is good, i'll continue the story =D well in short, is this good or not? should I continue or not? ;D

Thank you very much! ^^ xoxo

_Aquabluemarine_


	2. Chapter 1 : The First Encounter

**I Am A Vampire**

Hi again everybody! I'm gladly present the chapter one of my second fanfic!

Please, enjoy the story! =D

*Sorry for bad grammar and tenses*

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

**Chapter 1** The First Encounter

The rain pours down, knocking my window like music in my ears. I sighed deeply and slumped down on my big and comfy bed. Today, I felt really tired although there is nothing much that I have done. I'm just going to the market and visit _my_ grandmother. Well, actually she cannot be categorized as _my_ grandmother, because my parents are my foster parents, not my real parents. My real parents have died since I was still little, maybe around 2 or 3 years old and I have never been told the reason behind their death.

"Mikan?" My foster mother's face popped in from my bedroom's door.

My foster mother is really pretty, and it isn't my opinion only, everybody that has a breath coming out from their nose agrees with it too. With a thick waist-length blonde hair and a pair of bright green eyes, she can make one thousand men falling head over heels for her just with one look from her.

"Yes, Mom?" I said, getting down from my soft bed.

"Can you help me to look after the boys?"

"Where are you going, Mom?"

"There is a meeting at Dad's company. Don't worry, I won't be long."

"Oh, okay then."

"Thank you very much, honey. I will buy you something as a reward," said my mom, smiling while stroking my waist-length golden brown hair.

I grinned, hearing mom's bribe. "Bye, Mom."

"Take care, okay?"

"Okay."

I hurriedly go out from my room and go down to the ground floor to look after my twin little brothers. Well, they aren't my real little brother though. But anyway, Natsume and Hiroyuki are my 12 years old twin little brothers – their age gap with me is 4 years. They are an identical twins, it's really hard to tell which is Natsume and which is Hiroyuki or Hiro for short. But of course, as their big sister for 12 years I can tell them apart. Although sometimes I messed up too.

Hiro has never done anything annoying. He is a good and obedient child, not like his twin brother, Natsume, he is like a lion, fierce and mean. Actually if my foster mother asks me to look after the two of them, I'd prefer to lock myself in my bedroom and let them do anything they like. But, if I do that, there is no doubt that I will be scolded by my mother and Natsume really likes to pretend to cry if my mother – who could controlled Natsume's behavior easily – has just arrived at home.

"Mikan, I want to eat." Natsume stared at me fiercely with his crimson eyes.

"What do you want to eat, Natsume?" I asked, trying to be kind with him.

"Spaghetti."

"Okay."

I can already guess that he would make things difficult for me, because there are no shops or markets will open this late at night.

"Mikan nee-chan?" A sweet voice called me from behind.

I turned around quickly, Oh, Hiro. No wonder he called me with honor.

"Mm.. I want to eat, but there is only raw food in the refrigerator." Hiro answered sheepishly. Aww.. He is so cute, unlike his twin brother.

"What do you want to eat? I will cook it for you." I said, opening the refrigerator's door.

Hiro smiled sweetly at me and said, "Up to you, nee-chan. As long as nee-chan is the one who cooked it."

Look, what did I say? Hiro is really a sweet boy.

"Okay."

I rummaged inside the refrigerator. There are drinks, 1 kilogram of raw meat, chicken breast which has been cut to little pieces, a pack of mushroom, a pack of carrots and potatoes, bell peppers, cheese, and etc. Hmm.. Maybe I will try to make spaghetti. There is still a pack of spaghetti on the table anyway.

First of all, I fill the pot with water, then put it on the stove to be heated and lit the stove. Then I started to make the sauce with tomato sauce, onions, salt, sugar, beef broth. Once the water is boiled, I put the spaghetti in and damp down the fire a little bit. And then I stir the sauce while stirring the spaghetti which is being boiled.

Hmm.. It's already 20 minutes.

"Mikaan! Where is the spaghetti?!" shouted Natsume.

Ugh, I really hate him. Bossing me around like that.

"Wait a minute, Natsume. I'm still cooking it."

"You are really slow!"

Why can't he be patient for a bit? He has already ordered me and he still has guts to grumble too?

I continued to stir the spaghetti and the sauce.

"Mikan nee-chan? Is there something that I can help?" a raven haired head owned by Hiro popped up at the kitchen's entrance.

Hiro is a really good boy.

I smiled at him. "There is. Come on in."

Hiro pulled up the chair and sit on it. "What can I do?"

"Try my cooking." I said, while stirring the sauce. "Wait a minute."

40 minutes.

I lifted the pot where I cooked the spaghetti sauce and put it on the table with a cloth pad under it. Then I lifted the spaghetti and put it on a large plate. After that I took a smaller plate, take some of the spaghetti on a large plate, and put it on a small plate, then give some sauce on it.

"Please have the honor to try my cooking," I said, smiling while pushing the small plate until it is in front of Hiro, and then I gave him the fork that I took from the counter.

"Thank you, nee-chan." Hiro take the fork from my hand and smiled widely.

"How is it?"

"Mmm.. It sooo delicious!" said Hiro with mouth full of spaghetti.

I smiled. "Thank you so much, Hiro."

"Mikan! Where is the spaghetti?!"

Huh, Natsume again.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Wait a minute, Natsume, I am preparing it."

"Hurry up a bit, are you trying to make me starve to death?"

"I'm sorry nee-chan, Natsume didn't mean it." Hiro stared at me with his crimson eyes, which is filled with guilt.

"It's okay, Hiro. I can stand him." I said, smiling, patting Hiro's head and moved to prepare spaghetti for Natsume.

"I'm home.." I heard my mom's voice coming from the doorway.

My mom comes home really late. It's already 11 o'clock.

"Hi, Mom," I approached my mom at the front living room. "Why do you arrive at home so late?"

"I'm sorry, honey, the meeting lasted very long, because there are important things that have to be finished." My mom strokes my hair gently.

I sighed. "Natsume is really annoying, Mom."

"Be patient, honey, you know that Natsume is in his puberty, so he can't control his emotion really well." My mom smiles gently.

"But Hiro isn't."

"You know it yourself that Hiro is a very calm child. So puberty won't affect him much."

I just pouted.

"C'mon, honey, don't be like that, you know that actually Natsume is a good child."

Well, I have to admit, that behind all those annoying attitude of him, he really is a brave and a good child. That is proved when I was 12 years old, and the twins were still 8 years old. That time I was holding a pot which contained boiling water, and accidentally, my elbow bumped a table and the hot water spilled all over my body. It really hurts and I cried helplessly. Natsume quickly lift the hot pot and half dragged me to the bathroom and poured cold water all over my body that blistered. Then he quickly called my mom.

While my mom was on the way home, he spread some medicine for blisters to some part of my skin that looks really bad. My mom was home 10 minutes after that – because by chance her office is near home – and quickly brought me to the doctor. That time the doctor said that I'm really lucky to be given a first aid, if not, the scars will remain on my skin until now..

My mom smiles gently and pats my shoulder. "C'mon, let's sleep now. It's already late."

I smiled back. "Okay, Mom."

After that, I turned on my heel and go to my bedroom.

* * *

I don't understand how I could be here.

My surroundings are all green, full of trees, they grow so close that it's almost looks like a forest prison. I tried to break through some of the trees that have a little gap between them, but, it's really futile, they only make my body tears apart because the more I tried the closer the gap between the trees and I don't know why.

"Mikan."

I lifted my head in surprise. I front of me, without me noticing, have stood one young man who made my heart beat really fast like I have been running.

The young man is really handsome and stunning, with dark brownish hair and mesmerizing purple eyes. He stood there while held out his muscled arm to me.

I want to reach it, but I'm afraid. Because beside the stunning handsomeness he show, I can feel a dangerous aura with a high pressure from him.

"Come here, Mikan. Don't be afraid." The young man said while smiling tenderly. "I can help you to get out from here."

My heart beats faster than before. Approach or not, approach or not, approach or not, approach or not? I'm really afraid to approach him!

Slowly, the young man took a few steps approaching me. "Are you afraid of me, Mikan?" asked him while smiled gently.

I gulped and take a few quick steps back.

"Mikan.."

"Mikan.."

"Mikan.."

"Mikan!"

I shot up and sat on my bed with cold sweats all over my body.

"Are you okay, sweetheart? Anything wrong?" My mother's green eyes look at me sharply but with concern.

"Wh-what? What wrong with me?"

"You trembled and tossed around your bed when I came to your room. What's wrong?" My mom lifted on of her delicate eyebrows.

"I don't know either, mom." I tried to sound convincing so my mom won't be suspicious.

My mother narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me for a while, and then pats my head and said. "Get ready, we will go in one hour."

"Where will we going, Mom?"

My mom smiled and wink. "It's a secret."

I grinned and jumped out from my bed. "Okay."

I quickly grab my favorite white shirt and short denim jeans, as I run to the bathroom.

* * *

"Wohoooooo!"

The wind blows my hair and face while I turned around on the roller coaster.

"Mikan! Can you hear me?!" shouted my mom who is sitting right beside me.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I shouted back.

"I feel sick!"

"Just hang on a few more minutes, Mom! It almost finish!"

"But I can't hold it anymore! I want to vomit!"

"Oh, please, M….."

I can clearly hear my Mom's scream when I fell down.

I fell down from the turning roller coaster, and I don't know why. Maybe because the incompetence of the employee? Or maybe because this is my fate to go to the other world by this way?

I fall as if with slow motion, ready to meet the ground with head first.

But, right before I hit my head on the ground and broke my neck from the 20 meters height, something hit me with an amazing speed and throws me hard but, strangely, feels soft, to the area where the grass are thick, and I land safely there.

People quickly swarmed around me and a few of medical officer quickly approach me while bringing stretcher. After that, almost like being commanded, my consciousness started to fade away, bringing me to the dark world.

* * *

I am in the same forest.

I am in the same forest from my dream this morning.

"Mikan."

I quickly recognize the voice and turned my head quickly.

My guess is right.

The same handsome young man from my dream this morning stood right across me.

"Just now, it's really dangerous you know," said the young man softly.

My breath is hitched when I felt his dangerous aura again. "You know?"

"How come I didn't know when I was the one who save your life?"

After that, the young man smiled dazzlingly again and started to walk away, left me in confusion.

* * *

"Mikan, honey? Are you awake?"

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. Faintly I can smell medicine and something smell like hospital. "Uh, Mom?"

"Mom is here, honey. How do you feel?"

When my view is already clear, I can see her worry showed from my mom's face and my little brother, Alf.

"I…. feel perfectly fine." I answered with surprise voice.

Yes, I am really surprised because after falling down from 20 meters high, I still feel awfully good.

"You must be grateful, sweetheart, because after falling terribly like that, your body didn't have any wound and you look fine." My mom said, gently.

"Should we sue the theme park?" asked Alf with his small voice.

"Mm.. maybe," answered my mom with doubt.

"That theme park must be sued dear."

I didn't realize that my foster father was there until he talked.

"Dad!"

My Dad chuckled. "Why are you surprised like that?"

I smiled. "I didn't realize you were here, Dad."

My dad or my foster Dad is a smart, cheerful and gentle man. He likes to smile and make people laugh, and because of that, many people come to like him, especially my Mom, although my Dad only have a standard face, not handsome or what.

"No need to sue, Sir," said a soft and melodic voice.

All of our heads quickly turned to the voice – including me – and saw a man with an amazing handsomeness stood by the door.

I recognize him.

I can recognize him very well, because he is the same young man who shows up in my last two dreams.

"Who are you and what do you want?" My Dad slowly stands up from his seat and stared sharply at the young man with his cold blue eyes.

"I come with a good intention, Sir." The young man lifted both of his hand – like surrendering – and steps forward a bit, approaching my Dad.

My Dad stared at him suspiciously.

"Stay there, boy, if you really came with good intentions." My Mom's gentle voice – but threatening – can be heard clearly right from my left side.

"Okay," replied the young man, stopped his steps.

"What do you want?" asked my Dad again, carefully, still eyed him with fierce and cold eyes.

"I want to pick up my fiancé, Mikan." The young man took a quick glance to my direction.

My Dad, Mom, and Alf – who is hiding with fear behind Mom's back from the start when the young man shows up – look at me with confused looks.

"I – I don't know him!" The words were blurted just like that when I saw their confused looks.

"Are you really didn't recognize me, Mikan?" The young man stared at me gently with his mesmerizing purple eyes.

"Uh.. I – I.. umm.." I felt like my throat being strangled, and I can't voice out my voice.

The young man slightly smile and made a quick move with his hand.

When he did that, I'm feeling like my surrounding is spinning, faster and faster, until suddenly, without me noticing, I have already in the young man's arms while Dad, Mom, and Alf sprawled unconsciously on the sofa.

"Let me go!"

The young man smiled charmingly. "Don't try to break free, Mikan."

I tried to struggle but the young man is really capable to make me stay in his arms. After that, he bends his knees and jumped out lightly from the window.

My surrounding looks like a blur when he runs with inhuman speed – and that's only make me more afraid of him.

"Are you afraid?" The young man asked in a sing a song tone and hugs me more tightly.

"Yes." My voice is trembling.

The young man gives a gentle peck on my forehead which made me shivered from top to bottom.

"Good, you are honest." The young man chuckled softly.

I frowned, didn't understand this strange but handsome man's act.

Not long after that, the young man slowed down and put me down in front of a house which is looks very old.

"Let's go in, Miss Mikan." The young man bowed down and held out his hand to my direction.

I stared at the hand with doubt, because, are you serious? We don't even have any relationship and we have already holding hands with each other?

The young man smiled reassuringly. "Don't be afraid, Mikan. I won't do anything to you."

That thought is like going through all my conscience and without thinking any further, I grabbed his hand with my heart beating crazily.

Warm.

That's the first impression I get from the young man's hands which are large and sturdy. I feel the warmth emanating from it, crept steadily from my fingertips to my arm and then continued until it finally lodged in my heart, make it red-hot. And strangely, I felt really happy just because I have hold his hand.

After that, the young man pulled me inside into the old house and the old house isn't like what I expected.

The house is not spooky at all, it's even very beautiful, with a luxurious interior that can only be matched by the beauty of the king's palace. The young man kept pulling me, passing the huge red-carpeted stairs, then dingy hallway filled with classy paintings on the wall, a big carved doors leading to somewhere, and last, when we pass a simple glass door in the corner of the hall, the young man stop and open the large wooden door which is across the glass door.

The room behind the big wooden door was awesome and elegant, and a little creepy though, at the same time. With smooth wooden walls, thick blood-red carpet lining the floor , the walls of the dimly lit fireplace – giving the room the impression of grim – then on the right wall hung a large mirror framed with a polished wooden table placed right below the mirror, while in the back, lined paintings which told the bloody warfare .

Right in the middle of the room stood a glass table carved with two maroon arm chair located on each side of the glass table. And on the top of one of the maroon sofa, sat a middle-aged man who is well-built and sturdy, with piercing black eyes sparkling with incredible sharpness, thick eyebrows - which cause dark impression on that person - and hair as black as crow's wings.

"Good day, Mr. Serio," greeted the young man from beside me.

"Good day to you too, Reo Mouri," replied the middle aged man who has been called with booming voice.

So, the young man's name is Reo Mouri huh? Quite good, suite him well with his handsome and stunning face.

"I have brought one Pureblood here," said Reo, that strange but handsome young man.

Serio looked like scrutinizing me for a while with sharp stare, and then he sighed slowly and said, "Yes, you are right, she is a high-leveled pureblood who haven't been experiencing metamorphosis. Good job, boy. You have found her." Serio looked like… smiling maybe?

I really don't understand. What is Pureblood? Who is being mentioned by that scary black haired man? I took a glance at Reo, but it seems like he gave full attention with Serio's words.

"I have known her since we were born, Sir."

"Well, what an interesting fact." Serio's eyes lightened with a quick glint, but it's so fast that I cannot read what the meaning behind his glint is.

"Yeah," answered Reo, give out a twisted smile.

Serio nodded approvingly. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you very much, Sir." Reo bowed with so much respect and pulled me away.

"Reo-san, who is that just now?" I whispered as we go out from the beautiful but scary house.

Reo's face looked stunned. "Wow, you called my name!"

"After I know your name, of course I will call you with that." I replied while rolling my eyes in annoyance.

Reo smiled, making my heart leaped and beating fast again. "Come on, we are going to see you family now."

Reo ran while carrying me with inhuman speed, again. Shortly, after that, a big thing emerged from between the big trees which is a small but stately house, simple but beautiful.

"We have arrived at your family's house," said Reo, putting me down slowly from his arms.

"My family's house?" I asked.

I still felt dizzy because of inhuman speed that Reo used when he ran, and that made me can't concentrate fully on his words.

"Yes, your _real_ family," answered Reo, half smiling.

"My real mom and dad?" I asked with unbelieving tone.

"Yeah."

"They are still alive?"

"Of course. Who said that they have died?"

"My foster mom and dad."

Reo sneered. "They are big liars."

I frowned. "Don't insult them like that. Regardless the fact you said that they are big liars, they are still the one who raised me from I was still a little baby until now."

"Just see, Mikan. I doubt that. They didn't raised you from you are still a little baby." grunted Reo, taking my hand.

"What do you mean?"

"It mean just like that."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you won't understand, Mikan. You have to hear about your whole life story first, and then you will understand after that." Reo stared at me with pure gentleness.

Oh well, maybe I really can't get used to his smile or his gaze on me. Because every time he put his gentle gaze on me, like now, or smiled dazzlingly, without doubt my heart feels like it want to jump out from my chest.

"Who wants to tell me about that then?"

"Later," answered Reo with soft voice. "Now we should go in first. If we didn't go in, you will not get the answer ever, Mikan."

I put down my head in shame. "Sorry, I ask too much."

Reo laugh gently and put his hand on my chin, pull my face so I stared in his deep purple eyes. "I'm happy."

"What do you mean?" I ask in confuse. Sure, Reo is charming, handsome and all, but he is sometimes weird either. I really can't understand him.

Reo just smiled and wink at me. "Let's go."

* * *

There! I finally finished my first chapter of my second fanfic! Hahaha

I purposely change the point of view soo, it's different from my first fanfic! =D

**xXemotionlessgurlXx : **Thank you very much for your review! XD and sorryy for my tardiness . , but Merry Christmas to you too! =D

**AnimeMango :** Thank you really much! I really appreciate your review~! XD

**MikanxNatsumeSQ :** Here is the first chapter! Thank you very much for your review! ;D

**AmethystJewelStone :** Thank you very much for the flattering compliment! And for your review of course XD

**Guest :** Thank you very much! =D

**MN199723 :** Here it is! Thank you very much for your review! XD

**Broken Reveries : **Hahahaha thank youu very muchh, I'm really flattered XD It's because the idea of this story keeps going around my head . so I should write it before it disturb my other story LOL. This one will have a slow update though, it's kinda hard to keep weekly update for two fanfics T.T Thank you soo muchh by the way for your review! You are really kind! ;D Thank you! =D

Thank you for all the reviewers, because of you all I decided to continue this story! XD and thank you very much too, to all my sweet readers =D

I guess that's all, see you next time!

Love,

_Aquabluemarine_


End file.
